The Bet
by purple llama
Summary: Roy wins a bet against Ed, making Ed his servant for three weeks. What could happen next? RoyXEd Note: This chapter is general humor but it will become a romantic angst fanfic later on.


Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, all credit goes to Hiromu Arakawa

The spiky haired military official checked his watch. 'Five minutes left, and I win the bet' He smirked, and the smirk grew as the seconds hand got closer and closer to the end of the minute, and the minute hand got closer to 12. He looked up at the short teen, trying his hardest not to laugh. The small blonde was stretching his body to full height, waiting to grow an extra half centimeter in these last few minutes.

"I EVEN DRANK MILK FOR THIS!" the blonde teen complained in a whiny voice.

"Hold still!" a woman scolded, and the dark haired colonel laughed as his lieutenant tried to measure the Fullmetal's height.

"Four minutes…" the colonel sang, delighted at how close he was to winning this bet.

"Brother just hold _still_!!! Maybe you _did_ grow but you'll lose the bet if you keep jumping like that!" Alphonse said, exasperated, just trying to get his brother to calm down.

Behind the large doors to the colonel's office, all of his subordinates were eavesdropping intently, trying to figure out who was winning the famous challenge presented three months ago.

"_I'm NOT SHORT!!!!" the blonde alchemist screamed, his face turning red with anger. His braid swayed as he clenched his fists and stomped his foot, some strands coming loose and falling on his shoulders. The flame alchemist watched with amusement as the short and energetic teen ranted in the office, trying to prove his point. Deciding to cut off the redundant and pointless screaming, the colonel interrupted Ed's line of "and if you ever call me short again-" with:_

"_So Prove it Edward" The colonel smirked._

"_What?!" Ed replied after a stunned silence._

"_Prove that you're not short" he said, remaining cool and collected._

"_HOW THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT?!?" he yelled angrily. "IT'S NOT SOMETHING YOU JUST PROVE!" _

"_How about a bet?!" Breda suggested. _

"_Now that's a great idea!" Roy responded the smirk on his lips growing ever wider. _

"_A BET?!? WHAT?!?" Ed interjected. _

"_I bet…" Roy started, trying to figure out how to make this the most painful for Edward._

"_YOU CAN'T MAKE A BET!" Ed yelled angrily._

"_I bet that if you don't grow three centimeters in three months, you have to do what I say for three weeks." Roy spilled out, decided torture for three weeks would be fun enough._

"_AND IF I DO GROW??!" Ed spat out, before he could even think about it. _

"_I'll stop calling you short" The Colonel said simply._

"_FINE I ACCEPT!" Edward shouted._

"_Brother think about this!" Alphonse warned. _

"_SHUT UP AL I CAN DO THIS!" Ed yelled angrily. "I'LL SHOW EVERYONE I'M NOT SHORT!"_

The arrangements were made, and it was decided by both parties, that on November 2nd, at 6:00 P.M. when most of the officials were allowed to leave work, they would see who would win the bet.

"Oh no!" Roy said with the most amused look on his face, "Edward, you forgot to take off your boots" he said the smile growing. He then quickly tilted to the side as one of the boots went flying in his direction and missed his head by a millimeter. "Now now Elric, it's not my fault you're _short_…" the Colonel said emphasizing the last word. The second boot actually hit Roy's face and he twitched slightly.

"Two minutes Fullmetal, I suggest you calm down" the colonel said simply, just imagining what would happen the next day, when finally, after months of yearning, he'd have his way with Ed.

Lieutenant Hawkeye finally got Ed standing still and looked at the measuring tape intently "Ah ha!" she said "You were 149 centimeters three months ago and now you are…151 and a half" she said simply.

"Time's up! You lose by half a centimeter Edward, really quite a shame" Roy said, with the smuggest look on his face. "Meet me tomorrow after work and we can start your punishment" he smirked.

Edward looked unbelievably pale.

"Brother?" Al asked caringly, he had expected the fireworks, but before he could take the time to show any more worry, his brothers full response came.

"WHAT THE F****!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and the screams carried on into the night.


End file.
